Heartbroken
by MiamiBabe
Summary: A/N: Okay so I know I’m waaaay behind on my on-going stories, but the muse hasn’t been cooperating with them. The little hussy however has been haunting me with this little diddy. I warn it was written at 3am on the 3rd day of my latest insomnia bout, s


Brokenhearted

By

Luisa (MiamiBabe)

...

A/N: Okay so I know I'm waaaay behind on my on-going stories, but the muse hasn't been cooperating with them. The little hussy however has been haunting me with this little diddy. I warn it was written at 3am on the 3rd day of my latest insomnia bout, so I apologize upfront for any unnecessary sap.

As always, don't own them, don't make any money…just like to play.

I'd love to hear what you think, so please review so that my muse, the review whore, sticks around. ;)

Happy reading.

...

She watched him from the bay window. He was sprawled across a lounge chair that was located at the edge of their yard where the grass and the sand met. To the casual observer, he looked like any other man drinking a beer and relaxing after a long day at work. But she knew better. She could see the slight slump of his shoulders and the melancholy that seemed to envelope him during this nightly ritual.

She'd found out about this practice a couple of weeks ago and had been secretly watching him ever since. His routine never differed. He sat quietly on the lounge chair staring at the ocean until the stars would come out. Then he'd swig the last of his beer, slowly get up, as if it took every last bit of his strength, and he would make his way back to the house. Without a word to anyone, he'd go upstairs to take a shower and when he came down he'd be back to normal.

She never questioned him and it was killing her. She had told herself that she'd give him a little more time, but weeks had passed and she still hadn't worked up the courage to ask him. Now though, she was getting worried because it seemed that as each day passed, it took more effort for him to shake the sadness away and go back to acting like his old self.

She thought back to the day they moved into the house together. It was one of the happiest days of her life. She was finally going to be able to share her life with him. And it had been good for a while. He'd seemed happy, more relaxed and he made sure she felt loved every day. But a few months after they'd gotten here she started to notice changes in him.

At first it was just little things, but as time went by she noticed his smile faded quicker and he always seemed to be tense. He'd still make the time for her, but his actions no longer matched his words. He'd hide in his office for hours. She knew it was to stay away from her, but she never called him on it. She convinced herself that it was just work related and that once things settled he'd be okay. But that was six months ago and it only had gotten worse.

Her heart was breaking. She didn't want to lose him again, but she loved him too much to make him stay with her. She decided to set him free. To let him know it was okay to go back to what made him happy. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose him completely that he'd find a way to keep her in his life, too.

His footsteps brought her back to the present. She looked up at him and gave him her best smile and for a split second she saw joy in his face. She took a step toward him and with all the courage she could muster, she took a deep breath and said, "It's okay. You don't have to stay here anymore."

He furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"I'm setting you free," she said quietly.

He grabbed her by the arms and with a voice he'd never directed towards her he said, "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. Don't you want me here?"

She gasped. "Of course I want you here…more than anything. I…I love you," she sobbed out.

'Then explain what you're talking about."

"I know you aren't happy here anymore. And…and I know that you love her and that you'd rather be with her." Her heart shattered as the words came out. She ran from the room before she completely broke down in front of him.

He caught up to her in three long strides, turned her to face him and hugged her tight to his chest. He didn't say anything for a long time and she was okay with that because she wanted to feel his arms around her one last time. And then she heard him murmur to himself, "You're right, I do love her."

She pushed against his chest enough to be able to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. "Then you have to go and tell her."

"Julie, I can't leave you. It took us too long to get here."

She saw so many things in his eyes…love, happiness, regret and pain. She realized he did love her and always would. She wasn't scared anymore because he'd always be in her life. And that gave her the strength she needed.

She smiled. "You have to tell her daddy before it's too late."

Holding her tight to his chest, he whispered in her hair. "I think it already is."

"No daddy! It's not!" She said frantically.

"Cosita, it's okay. I'm the one that walked away. She's marrying the cop this week. There's nothing I can do about it. But I'll get over it. You'll help me, okay?"

"No daddy, you don't understand. I know it isn't too late. I did something that might make you angry, but I didn't know what else to do. I called uncle Tank and I asked about her and…and daddy she isn't getting married. She couldn't do it. She called off the wedding last week." She rushed out the words before she lost her courage. Scared of the punishment she might get for going behind his back.

Pushing her back from him with surprise in his eyes, he asked, "She called off the wedding?"

Relieved that he wasn't mad, she nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know daddy, but that's why you have to go to find out. I bet you it's because she loves you, too."

"I doubt that mija. I hurt her a lot when I left Trenton. I made her believe that I didn't love her so she'd give up on me."

"But why daddy? Why would you do that when you love her so much?"

"It's because I love her so much. She wouldn't have been happy here away from her family and friends."

"She doesn't like it here? Is it because of me?" She was crestfallen. She hadn't thought about that possibility.

He knelt on one knee to be at eye level with her. He wanted to make sure she understood and believed what he said next. "Julie, don't ever think that! Entiendes?"

"Si, Papi."

He blew out a breath to regain his control. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But it's important to me that you know that this has nothing to do with you. Okay?" She nodded.

"Good. Trust me Cosita, this one is all me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you ask her to come with you?"

"No. No, I didn't. Because well you see…she's never been able to say no to me. But I knew that if she came, she'd miss home and eventually would hate me for taking her away from it."

"But how do you know all of that if you didn't ask her?"

He sighed. Not sure how he could explain his unexplainable connection with Stephanie and how he was sure this was in her best interest. He started to respond, but he was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"Well Julie, I think that's my fault. You see...I used to always think your dad was a superhero and he started to believe it, too." She locked eyes with Ranger but kept on talking to Julie in a matter of fact tone. "And you know… no good, self-respecting superhero can be happy. Think about it. Superman, Spiderman and my personal favorite Batman, all gave up their personal happiness to help everyone else be safe and happy."

He couldn't keep quiet anymore. He stood up and turned towards Stephanie. "Babe. What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

She slowly walked up to him and when she was a hair's breath away from him, she whispered, "I came to kick some sense into the man I love."

God he loved this woman. He gave her one of his rare smiles. "Is that so?"

"Yup."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" He asked with an arched brow.

She closed in the final gap between their bodies, raised her hands to his face and gently pressed her lips to his while saying, "By showing him how much I love him every day for the rest of my life."

His arms wrapped around her body and his lips crashed onto hers. He couldn't believe she was here and claiming to be his.

"Are you sure Babe? I can't move back to Trenton."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't care where we live as long as we're together. I tried living without you Carlos, and I almost didn't survive."

He wasn't sure how or why he'd been given this second chance, but he was going to take full advantage of it. "And you'll never have to again."

"Promise?"

"Babe."


End file.
